


XXL

by Runie (Runic)



Series: Wait for Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Doubt, F/M, Female Loki, Intimacy, Lady Loki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets suspicious when Sam insists she and Steve have a night alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



> So, apparently now I’m just writing scenes for this story that don’t actually fit in the main story. This one takes place after ‘In Hot Water.’ At some point I am going to get the first part of this story up. It will happen.

Steve met Sam’s smug look and wriggling eyebrows with an unimpressed gaze of his own. “Don’t.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Sam retorted, unable to keep his smile from growing wider. He tilted his head up, pointing to the object in Steve’s hands with his chin. “So, ah, I’m guessing I should make myself some alternative plans for tonight then.”

Steve lifted the object, a box of Durex XXL condoms, to eye level and sighed. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Hey, no!” Sam immediately went from joking to serious. “Look, man, I can’t say I understand this weird thing going on between you and Loki, but if you guys need some alone time tonight, that I can definitely understand. I’m not about to cock block you when you haven’t had sex in over seventy years.”

“Why does everyone keep saying things like that?” Steve sighed and shook his head. He was slightly uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable talking about sex, but talking about sex between him and Loki was a completely different entity all together. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. “She’s the one who’s been waiting for me to be ready.”

Sam’s brow furrowed in concern. “She’s not pressuring you, is she?”

“No, no, nothing like that. We’ve done stuff before, but…” Steve answered immediately, but ended up trailing off. “It’s just, I can tell she wants to do more, she’s just trying not to say anything because she thinks it’ll scare me off. You know,” Steve added as a sudden realization came to him, “for the God of Lies, she’s really bad at lying about certain things.”

Sam snorted as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’ve noticed that too.” After a moment’s shared laugh, in which some of the tension had leaked from the conversation, Sam asked, “So what are you going to do then?”

Steve looked back to the box of condoms again, feeling the weight of them in his hand. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Hey, I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself for one night while Loki takes care of you.” That sly grin was back in place on Sam’s face. “Besides, as pretty as you two are, being caught in a threesome with the both of you just seems like a recipe for disaster.”

Steve threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Aw, are you feeling left out? Don’t worry, buddy, if we ever decide an extra presence is necessary in the bedroom, you’ll be the first we invite.”

“Man, get off me!” Sam shoved Steve off, his words broken up by laughter. “And go get on Loki already!”

They continued joking as they went through the check out and exited the store. Loki was waiting for them, leaning against the truck they were currently taking their cross country ‘let’s find Bucky’ road trip in, and glaring. “What took you so long?”

“I was just telling Steve I’ve got an old friend here in town I want to visit,” Sam answered, pointing over his shoulder. “So as grieved as you will be at my departure, you two are on your own tonight.”

“I thought we were going to have a planning meeting tonight,” Loki said, looking from Sam to Steve. She clearly wasn’t buying the excuse.

Sam waved her off. “What do we really need to plan? Our latest info pointed towards Bucky visiting Camp Leigh. We’ll get there in the morning and check it out. There, planning done.” Sam turned on his heel and began walking away before turning around again so he was walking backwards away from them. “You two have fun tonight! And try to get some sleep, cause I’m not driving for the whole day!”

Loki watched him go before looking to Steve, her suspicions raised. “What is going on?”

Steve shrugged, trying to make it seem casual.  “He just wanted to give us some time alone.”

If anything, that only made Loki even tenser. “What happened in there?”

“What?”

Loki pushed off of the truck and came to stand very close to Steve. There was less than an inch of space between them. “What,” Loki repeated sharply, “happened in that store that made the puppy think we needed time alone tonight?”

“Uh,” Steve responded intelligently.

Loki, fed up with all the dancing around, grabbed the bag from Steve’s hand and began riffling through it. Steve knew the exact moment she found the condoms because she froze. After a moment her head snapped up, staring at Steve with wide eyes. It took her another second for her to recover her usual ‘I-don’t-care’ expression. “You were planning to use these tonight?” Loki asked evenly.

“If you wanted too,” Steve answered. He’d been so sure of himself when he’d picked up the box, but between Sam and Loki’s reactions, he was beginning to doubt himself.

Loki threw the bag into the truck and quickly walked around the truck to the passenger’s side. “Get us to the hotel.”

“I was thinking we could have dinner, and then later-” Steve tried to explain as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“Room service,” Loki interrupted him. “Now, drive.”

Loki’s eagerness, the fact that yes, Steve had chosen correctly, actually put him at ease. He earned himself a glare for the laugh he let out as he turned the key. “Just get us there.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Steve assured her. “Geeze, you’re so bossy.”

“I will show you how bossy I can be,” Loki retorted. Her breathing was quick with excitement, which only served to fuel Steve’s own.

“That’s kind of what I was hoping for.”

“Drive.”

/

Steve walked out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel around his head, which he was currently using to dry his hair. He paused as he caught sight of the bed, tangled blankets still lying on top. Half an hour ago, he and Loki had been wrapped around one another on top of it, skin against skin as he moved inside her. He still bore the marks from Loki’s nails on his back. Each time Steve had thrust into her, those nails had bitten into his skin, but it was worth it to see the way Loki arched and moaned beneath him. But more than the act itself, lying beside her once they had both reached satisfaction, being able to hold her like that, had been in some ways more intimate and pleasurable.

Loki, of course, hadn’t been able to handle it for long. She’d practically run to the shower once she’d extracted herself from Steve’s arms. A moment later, she’d come back to drag Steve along with her. After months together, Steve was getting used to her contradictory nature, and usually it was easier just to go along with it, so long as Loki’s mischievous side wasn’t putting them or anyone else in danger.

“Loki?” Steve called out. She was standing near the window, staring out at the city below, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Steve couldn’t help but let his eyes linger over Loki’s long legs, legs that he could still feel wrapped around his waist.

Loki made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t turn around.

Steve was suddenly worried. He’d hoped that sex would have brought them closer, but now it seemed that it might have changed things between them for the worse. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he came up behind her. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on Loki’s hips. When she didn’t protest, he wrapped his arms fully around her waist and rested his chin against her shoulder. “Loki?”

“This is fleeting, isn’t it?” Loki finally said.

“Well, I guess it seems that way sometimes. There’s not much recognizable from before I was iced-”

“That is not want I meant,” Loki interrupted, her soft voice cutting through the room. “I meant us.”

Steve had to take a minute to process that. “Why do you think that?”

Loki shifted in his arms, leaning back against him as if to reassure herself that he was still a solid wall at her back. “When we…when you find Barnes, this will end. You will chose him over me, and I…I will no longer have a place in your life.”

Steve held her a little tighter, pressing his forehead against the back of his head. “There are a few flaws in your logic,” Steve said gently, trying to handle the situation gently so as not to set off Loki’s temper.

“And you are going to point them out to me now, are you?” Loki quipped. He could feel her tense in his arms.

“Okay, bare with me, I promise this has a point.”

Loki waved her arm, rolling her wrist in the process in a ‘get on with it’ motion.

“Bucky has always been important to me, he always will be. He was there for me when no one else was. He checked every ally on his way home to make sure I wasn’t being beaten up in some dark corner. When I became Captain America, to him, I was still just the kid from Brooklyn.

“At the same time, there was Peggy.” Steve stopped, needing a moment to sort through his emotions as images of his first love flooded his head. “Peggy was…she was amazing. I had no idea how to interact with women, and yet somehow Peggy still saw something in me worth her time. I loved her; I loved her at the same time I loved Bucky. I didn’t chose one over the other. They were both important to me, but I didn’t sacrifice my love for one of them in order to love the other.

“It was my fault Bucky fell into enemy hands. I should have done something more to save him.” He paused again, inhaling the clean scent of Loki’s hair. “I didn’t do more back then, but I can now. I have to help him. I know I can help him. I left Peggy with a kiss and a broken promise, and I can’t change that, I can’t make that better, but I can help Bucky. He was always there for me, and now he needs me to be there for him.”

“What exactly was your supposed point in all this?” Loki asked softly after Steve had lapsed into silence.

Steve let out a short, mirthless laugh. “My point is that it’s possible for me to love more than one person at once. I’m going to help Bucky, but I’m not going to abandon you the moment we find him, or anytime thereafter. As strange as it is, I kind of want you to stick around.”

Loki turned in his grip, that open look, the one that made Steve feel both like he’d taken a gunshot to the heart and done a hit of Ecstasy at the same time, on her face. “Because you love me?”

“Yeah, because I love you,” Steve answered. It was the first time he’d said it out loud. The quiet corners of his mind where he’d secreted away that information came crashing down, unable to hide any longer.

Loki didn’t say anything, didn’t move, as she struggled to accept it. He knew it would be a challenge to make her believe it, even if she could hear the truth in his words, but he didn’t plan on giving her cause to doubt him. It was the same problem she had with Thor, and Frigga, and Odin. She didn’t believe they could love a monster, and Steve knew that’s what she still thought of herself. There were hints, subtle comments, that made the truth glaringly clear to him. Loki’s problem was not that she was unloveable, but that she did not believe anyone in existence had the capacity or capability to love someone like her: a monster.

“You are a foolish man,” Loki finally said, tilting her head up for a kiss.

Steve obeyed, pressing his lips to Loki’s and relishing the feel of her against him. “Maybe, but that doesn’t change anything.”

Loki shook her head, moving her arms to wrap around Steve’s neck. The movement caused her towel to come loose and fall to the ground. Steve felt his heart skip a beat as the length of Loki’s cool body pressed up against him. There was no way to hide that he was once more becoming aroused. He could feel the smirk on Loki’s lips as she pressed kisses against his collar bone. “I believe I was promised room service.”

“There might be a slight problem with that, unless you’d find it amusing for me to open the door while sporting a hard on…actually, you probably would find that amusing.”

“I would,” Loki laughed as she walked Steve back to the bed, causing him to fall back onto it with a well placed shove when the back of his knees collided with the mattress. She stood over him, terrifyingly beautiful in a way that did nothing to help Steve’s excitement. “But at the moment, we have twenty-three more condoms in that lovely little box, and getting you to…salute again is such a hassle.” Loki grinned as she crawled onto the bed and over Steve. “You will make love to me once more, and then we will order room service.”

“And then?” Steve asked, trying and failing not to smirk.

“And then,” Loki purred, rolling her hips against Steve’s, causing him to groan loudly, “I plan on testing the limits of your stamina.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve managed before Loki’s lips descended on him, chasing away all ability to think coherently.


End file.
